To Find you
by anfernarusaku
Summary: En medio de la batalla, cuando esta seguro que esta apunto de morir, Leo sabe que es tiempo de cumplir aquella promesa, regresar por Calypso quien aun sigue esperándolo. La diosa menor no soporta la idea de ver morir al semidiós y hace lo impensable en medio de su desesperación. ¿podrán encontrarse nuevamente cuando todo parece en su contra? ¿podrán ser felices por fin?
1. Sacrificio

_**Hola, hola mis queridos semidioses, este es el primer fanfic que hago en este fandom, así que espero sea de su agrado. Después de leer La Casa de Hades no pude evitar caer enamorada de esta parejita, ¡los shippeo intensamente! Leo es mi personaje favorito, y se merece un final feliz, solo espero que el tio rick no decida otra cosa T-T **_

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, provienen de la perversa mente del rey de los trolls el tio Rick Riordan. (lo adoro al muy maldito)**_

_**sin mas, espero que disfruten de este fanfic, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, dependerá de mi genio creativo(?) **_

_**Nota: Los "zzz" son cambios de escena**_

En el momento en que aquel dolor insoportable invadió su cuerpo, cuando vio sus ropas mancharse con aquel liquido carmesí; supo que no contaba con mucho tiempo.

Tomo el astrolabio que guardaba cuidadosamente en su bolsillo. No hacia poco por fin había conseguido conectar el cristal con éxito y hacer que el aparato funcionara.

La lucha a su alrededor estaba llegando a su fin, podía oírlo; realmente esperaba que sus amigos lo estuvieran logrando, pero ahora que sus fuerzas estaban a punto de agotarse, solo había una sola cosa en la que podía pensar. "Una promesa que mantener con el ultimo aliento" esa parte de la profecía estaba apunto de cumplirse, no podía huir de ello.

Tomo el astrolabio con ambas manos y cerro los ojos con fuerza; evoco la imagen de aquella joven de cabello dorado, de ojos avellana, de aquella chica que lo volvía loco.

-Llévame a Ogygia por favor… déjame verla por ultima vez- Murmuro poniendo todas sus energías restantes en ello.

Un resplandor dorado lo cegó de golpe, y todo se volvió oscuridad.

_**Zzzz**_

Cuando aquel resplandor ilumino la orilla de la playa, Calypso no pudo evitar sobresaltarse; su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa, miles de preguntas se agolparon en su mente. ¿Leo? ¿Realmente habría sido capaz de volver por ella? ¿Pero que había sido ese resplandor? ¿Qué tal si se trataba de otro héroe?

Decidió avanzar con cuidado, caminando lentamente y reteniendo el aliento un poco mas cada que se acercaba. Al final, una figura tendida en la arena apareció ante sus ojos, corrió hasta el al tiempo que las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos; aun en la oscuridad, su cabello rizado y su complexión eran inconfundibles para ella. ¡Era el! ¡Era Leo! ¡Realmente había regresado!

Su corazón se detuvo de golpe al llegar junto a el. Cayó de rodillas a su lado, comenzando a entrar en pánico. ¿Por qué lo cubría tanta sangre? ¿Por qué permanecía inmóvil en la arena?

-Leo- Lo llamo con la voz entre cortada –Valdez, por favor, no me hagas esto, muévete- Menciono poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla y acariciándola con dulzura.

Poco a poco, los ojos del joven se fueron abriendo, y Calypso no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo de emoción.

-Hey sunshine- Murmuro Leo, recurriendo a sus ultimas fuerzas, las cuales parecían agotarse rápidamente con cada minuto que transcurría.

-ssh… No hables- Respondió ella, tragándose las lagrimas y comenzando a analizar la herida, buscando una forma de curarlo.

-Vas a estar bien, yo solo tengo que…-

-No- La mano del joven de repente se poso sobre la suya y Calypso bajo su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro suplicante de Leo.

-Ya no hay forma sunshine… estoy… muriendo-

La chica negó frenéticamente con la cabeza; no lo aceptaba, de ninguna manera podía aceptar que eso estuviera ocurriendo. ¿Qué no había tenido ya demasiado sufrimiento? ¿Tenían que arrebatarle al único héroe que la había amado tanto como para volver por ella?

-Calypso- La llamo él, haciendo que volviera a la realidad. –Perdóname… yo realmente… deseaba liberarte…-

Las palabras se amontonaron en su garganta, haciéndola incapaz de pronunciar algo mas que sollozos. No, definitivamente no podía dejarlo morir ¿pero que podía hacer ella? El tiempo se le escapaba de las manos con rapidez.

-No Leo, tu no puedes morirte ¿entiendes? No vas a morirte ahora Valdez- Consiguió por fin articular, con las lagrimas surcando su rostro como cascadas.

-Sunshine- El joven sonrió tristemente –Ya no hay…-

-¡Si la hay! Si hay una forma- Interrumpió la diosa menor, con absoluta firmeza en sus palabras. Una idea había llegado a su mente, una idea estúpida y arriesgada, una que sabia que Leo no aprobaría; pero no le importo, no si con eso podía salvarle la vida.

El chico la miro expectante, sintiendo como sus parpados le pesaban mas y mas, muy pronto, ya no podría mantenerlos abiertos.

-Leo Valdez- Dijo ella, agachándose un poco mas hasta que su rostro quedo a pocos centímetros del rostro del chico.

-Vas a vivir vale, por mi- Tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas, y le dedico la sonrisa mas brillante que pudo.

Un resplandor dorado comenzó a emanar de ella, transmitiéndose lentamente hacia el cuerpo del chico. Las fuerzas de Leo comenzaron a regresar casi de inmediato, pero el agarre de Calypso se debilitaba con cada segundo que transcurría.

-Calypso ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunto el joven atónito, alzándose sobre sus antebrazos para quedar mas cerca de la chica.

-te estoy transmitiendo mi fuerza vital, renuncio a mi inmortalidad para que puedas seguir viviendo- Murmuro, esta vez siendo ella la que sentía sus fuerzas esfumarse.

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejar que hagas esto!- Grito el joven semidiós con desesperación, acunándola entre sus brazos y estrechándola fuerte contra su pecho.

-No puedo perderte Calypso, no puedo…- Menciono con el nudo formándose en su garganta. La chica poso sus manos en las mejillas del moreno, y le sonrió con una dulzura infinita. –y yo no puedo perderte a ti ¿no lo entiendes? Tienes gente que te espera de vuelta Leo, no los hagas esperar-

El semidiós soltó un gruñido de frustración y al no poder formular alguna respuesta coherente, junto sus labios con los de ella, en un beso desesperado.

Se separaron mas rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado, por que Calypso ya no podía sostenerse por si sola.

-Eso si paso ¿cierto?- Pregunto él, evocando el recuerdo de su primer beso; Calypso sonrió como pudo y asintió débilmente.

-Te amo Leo- Susurro cerrando los ojos y dejando de apretar su mano.

Leo se aferro a ella con mas fuerza, sintiendo las lagrimas correr libres por su rostro.

-También te amo Calypso- Pronuncio estas palabras, y un estallido de color dorado lo envolvió todo de golpe.

_**Zzz**_

Leo despertó sobresaltado, empapado de un sudor frio. Miro a su alrededor frenéticamente y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba de vuelta en su camarote a bordo del Argo ll. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? No, era imposible.

Busco en su cuerpo algún rastro de la herida que lo había mantenido al borde de la muerte, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

Se levanto de inmediato, dispuesto a salir del lugar, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe; Piper lo observo desde el portal y al darse cuenta de que estaba de pie, corrió a abrazarlo, aliviada de ver a su amigo por fin despierto.

-¡Por todos los dioses Leo! No sabes lo asustada que estuve, todos lo estuvimos- Comenzó a decir Piper, sollozando un poco entre palabras.

-Jason vio como te herían y antes de que pudiéramos alcanzarte habías desaparecido, y luego apareciste de nuevo en la cubierta del barco, como si nada hubiese ocurrido-

Leo intento asimilar todas sus palabras, al tiempo que sentía como un enorme vacío se abría paso en su interior. Sí había sido herido durante la batalla, lo que significaba que todo lo demás…

-No, no, no, no, ¡No!- Grito con frustración, haciendo que Piper retrocediera asustada.

-¿Leo? ¿Qué es lo que…?-

El joven dio un puñetazo hacia la pared, empezando a agitar sus hombros de forma violenta. La hija de Afrodita se acerco a su mejor amigo de vuelta, para descubrir que aquellos movimientos se eran el producto de sus sollozos.

Leo lloraba, lloraba de una forma desgarradora, dejando salir toda la impotencia y dolor que sentía por dentro.

-Calypso…-

_**Zzz**_

_**En algún lugar de New York**_

La joven de cabellos dorados observaba con nostalgia por la ventana de su habitación. Todos los días era lo mismo, esos sueños tan realistas, tener esa sensación de que le faltaba algo importante, alguien importante.

-¿Vienes o te quedaras aquí todo el día?- La voz de su compañera de habitación la hizo apartar su vista y volver a la realidad.

-Si, voy enseguida- Respondió soltando un ligero suspiro. La otra chica sonrió y la tomo de la mano arrastrándola hacia la sala de estar.

-Tienes que convivir un poco más _**Calypso**_- La joven de cabello dorado asintió, dejándose llevar escaleras abajo…

_**y bien? que les pareció?**_

_**espero que me dejen su opinión con in bello review**_

_**me motivaran y me ayudaran a seguir con la historia**_

_**Anfernarusaku fuera***_


	2. Visita

_**Hola, hola, mis queridos semidioses. Les traigo el 2° capitulo de este fic. Gracias a los que han agregado la historia a favoritos y a sus alertas, mil gracias! sin mas, disfruten el nuevo capitulo.**_

Jason negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer de forma pesada sobre su asiento. Los demás semidioses suspiraron, otro intento más que resultaba sin éxito.

-Entonces… sigue allí ¿haciendo lo mismo?- Pregunto Hazel angustiada; Jason solo atino a asentir.

-Si, no ha parado de hacerlo, al parecer Hefesto no tiene intenciones de responderle-

Todos bajaron sus miradas y un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar. Llevaban días tratando de hacer salir a Leo del bunker. Desde que este se había despertado aquella vez, no había vuelto a ser el mismo.

Llegaron al campamento a los pocos días, y el simplemente se había encerrado, llamando a su padre con desesperación, con furia. Incluso podían oírlo sollozar de vez en cuando y eso solo empeoraba la preocupación que sentían. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su amigo en su desaparición?

No es como si no tuvieran una idea. Lo habían discutido un poco; Jason les había compartido sus sospechas sobre Calypso, y la expresión en el rostro de Percy termino de confirmarlas. Sin embargo, no sabían que había sucedido exactamente, y la negativa de Leo a contarles algo solo lo empeoraba.

Estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando una extraña luz proveniente del bunker los sorprendió. Se miraron entre ellos por un momento y de inmediato corrieron para saber que estaba pasando.

zzzz

Se encontraba exhausto, demasiado. No había parado de llamar a su padre desde que regresaron al campamento. Tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados en su interior…

-¡Hefesto! ¡Muéstrate! ¡Exijo una maldita respuesta!- Volvió a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. No sabía por que seguía haciéndolo, su padre claramente no tenía intenciones de responderle.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, y lo golpeo con el puño, dejando salir un poco de su frustración. Algo dentro de el se negaba a creer que Calypso… No, no podía aceptarlo, ella no podía haberse perdido para siempre.

Comenzaba a perderse en sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta, cuando un resplandor dorado le obligo a cerrar los ojos con fuerza; cuando la luz disminuyo, el chico abrió los ojos, para encontrarse frente a el a la persona que había estado llamando durante los últimos días.

-Hefesto…-

La luz se apago justo cuando los demás semidioses alcanzaron la entrada del bunker; se quedaron allí durante unos segundos, preguntándose si seria prudente entrar o no, hasta que escucharon la voz de su amigo, resonando con fuerza a través de las paredes.

-¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡Yo se que tu sabes lo que le ocurrió!- Grito Leo dejando salir toda su furia contenida. Hefesto solo lo observaba, con una expresión de compasión plasmada en el rostro.

-No podemos interferir directamente en la vida de nuestros hijos, lo sabes chico- El joven profirió un gruñido de frustración.

-¡Al diablo todos ustedes y sus estúpidas reglas!- Maldijo en español sin siquiera darse cuenta. Camino hasta posarse justo enfrente del dios, apretando los puños con fuerza a sus costados.

-Solo dime la verdad. Calypso… esta ella… ¿Esta ella muerta?- Pronuncio esto, con la voz entre cortada; era demasiado difícil para el decir esas palabras.

Afuera, sus amigos retenían el aliento e intercambiaban miradas tratando de asimilar las palabras que acababan de escuchar.

Hefesto poso una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de su hijo y lo miro con los ojos llenos de pesar, nostalgia y dolor, dolor de ver a uno de sus hijos pasar por semejante angustia; pero sabia que no tenia que intervenir, los héroes tenían que trazar su camino por si solos y sabia que Leo lograría hacerlo.

-Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen- Dijo al fin, desapareciendo sin más, dejando al joven semidiós aun más confundido.

¿Qué es lo que le había intentado decir con aquellas palabras?

zzzz

Calypso se encontraba a la orilla del mar, sintiéndola arena bajo sus pies descalzos. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, estilo griego y observaba con nostalgia hacia el horizonte. ¿Estaba esperando algo? No lo sabia, pero la sensación de desasosiego no la abandonaba.

De repente, una figura apareció a su lado; un hombre alto, robusto, y aunque le diera pena decirlo, NADA agraciado. Algo le decía que no era la primera vez que se veían, pero no sabia decir donde lo había conocido.

El hombre le sonrió un poco y pronuncio con voz grave:

-El encontrara su camino hacia ti nuevamente, espéralo- Y desapareció de su vista…

La chica se despertó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Era extraño, por que podría jurar que aun tenia la sensación de la arena bajo sus pies…

Se sentó sobre la cama y observo la luna a través de la ventana. "Espéralo" había dicho aquel hombre y por alguna razón sabia que tenía que hacer caso a su pedido.

-Te estoy esperando- Murmuro al viento, sin saber a ciencia cierta a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras.

_**Les agradecería muchísimo que me dejaran saber su opinión a través de un review**_

_**me animan a seguir con la historia :3**_

_**Anfer fuera***_


	3. ¿Calypso?

_**Hola, hola. Estoy aquí de vuelta para traerles un nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron un review, es muy agradable conocer sus opiniones, sin mas, disfruten del capitulo.**_

Calypso dio un pequeño saltito cuando a música comenzó a sonar a través de los audífonos; no se acostumbraba a esa sensación, no se acostumbraba a nada de lo que sus amigas llamaban "Tecnología". "Es como si vinieras de algún siglo pasado" Le había dicho Cristine, una de sus compañeras del orfanato; habría querido refutar, pero la verdad no tenia argumentos en contra ¿Cómo si apenas y podía recordar su propio nombre?

Oyó las risas de las chicas tras su espalda y se quito los audífonos, girándose para encararlas poniendo una mueca de enfado.

-Dejen de reírse de mi, todo es nuevo para mi ¿recuerdan?- Katy fue la que se acerco a ella, controlando a duras penas sus ganas de echarse a reír.

-Lo siento Caly, es solo que sigue siendo gracioso- Le sonrió abiertamente, y esto hizo que Calypso relajara su semblante y le sonriera de vuelta.

-Mejor vayamos a ver ropa ¿si? La tienda de discos no es el mejor lugar para Caly- Sugirió la chica, y de golpe se vio arrastrada afuera de la tienda.

Aquel era un centro comercial común y corriente, le habían dicho, pero para ella a cada paso que daba se encontraba con algo sorprendente.

Se encontraban en una pequeña excursión que les habían organizado en el orfanato (Exclusivo de señoritas) y si, para la chica amnésica todo era absolutamente nuevo.

Debería estar feliz, caminando con sus amigas, descubriendo cosas, pero había algo en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila, una sensación de vacio, de expectativa. No podía evitar buscar entre la multitud, como si un rostro familiar fuera a aparecer de repente; los sueños que tenia con frecuencia tampoco le ayudaban en nada. Tenia que esperar a alguien ¿pero a quién?

Suspiro y se dejo llevar por Katy hasta la tienda de ropa, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

zzzz

Leo soltó un gruñido mientras se quejaba por milésima vez esa mañana. Piper y Jason intercambiaron miradas y respiraron hondo; tenían que tenerle paciencia, después de todo, ya era un gran avance que hubieran podido sacar a Leo del campamento.

-Y si era una misión tan sencilla ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué no algún nuevo campista?- Pregunto el hijo de Hefesto, retorciendo entre sus dedos un par de tuercas y algunos cables; comenzaba a recuperar su energía, pero aun estaba muy lejos de ser el Leo de siempre.

-1: Por que no había muchos campistas disponibles y 2: Por que yo nos ofrecí voluntarios- Le recordó Piper, mirándolo de reojo.

-Pero ¿Enserio? ¿Tres de los 7 de la profecía solo para entregar fresas? ¿Enserio?- Rodo los ojos y frunció el ceño de forma excesiva; Piper suspiro y Jason se puso a reír por lo bajo.

-Tú necesitabas salir, esta era la oportunidad. Punto final y te callas Valdez- Sentencio la joven Cherokee, ganándose un mohín de frustración por parte del moreno.

-Chicos, las fresas están entregadas y tenemos un poco de tiempo ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta?- Intervino Jason, tratando de ser un mediador entre su novia y su mejor amigo.

Le alegraba que Leo estuviera fuera del bunker para variar, pero seguía siendo muy difícil animarlo. Ninguno le había comentado aún que habían escuchado la conversación con su padre y el joven tampoco parecía dispuesto a contarles algo acerca de Calypso; sin embargo, cuando aquella noche se presento por fin a la cena, todos se sintieron visiblemente aliviados.

Piper sonrió con entusiasmo y señalo una de las tiendas al fondo.

-Vi algo que me gusto por allí ¿vamos?- Miro a ambos radiante, Jason asintió, contagiado por su entusiasmo, sin embargo Leo meneo su cabeza de forma negativa.

-Vayan, yo los espero- La joven hizo una mueca, dispuesta a arrastrar al chico con ellos ¿debería utilizar un poquito de charmspeak?, pero Jason le dedico una mirada diciéndole "Dale tiempo", la joven asintió levemente y suspiro.

-No te vayas a mover de aquí-

-Me alegra que me tengas tanta confianza reina de belleza- Trato de bromear Leo, al tiempo que sus dos amigos se alejaban.

Tomo asiento en una banca, mientras seguía jugueteando con los cables y piezas que tenia en las manos. Trataba de ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera Calypso, o la reciente visita de su padre. "Las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen" esas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza como un constante eco. ¿Qué se supone que significaba?

Alzo su vista por un momento y su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Soltó las piezas que tenia en sus manos y se tallo los ojos, pensando que su imaginación le estaba jugando un mala pasada nuevamente.

Desde que salieron del campamento, a Leo le parecía ver a Calypso por todas partes, pero era una ilusión fugaz que se desvanecía al instante; Mas esta vez, esa imagen no se había desvanecido, aquella chica de cabello dorado se reía sin preocupaciones, al tiempo que 3 jóvenes mas la escoltaban y murmuraban cosas que la hacían volver a sonreír.

Se levanto de golpe, sintiéndose incapaz de moverse pero siguiéndola con la mirada. Es que no había la menor duda, el cabello, su rostro y su tez pálida, sus ojos color avellana, era ella ¡Definitivamente era ella! Su Calypso.

El grupo comenzaba a alejarse hacia el lado contrario y Leo tuvo que obligarse a recordar como se movían sus piernas, no podía dejarla escapar, imposible.

Su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza excesiva, mientras corría hacia ella comenzaba a hiperventilar, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse amenazando con llegar a las lagrimas; necesito de todo su auto control para no hacerlo.

Las chicas ya daban la vuelta para adentrarse en otra tienda, si no hacia algo rápido la perdería de vista, no quería perderla nuevamente. Empezó a entrar en pánico e hizo lo primero que le llego a la mente.

-¡CALYPSO!-

Gritar su nombre con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones.

_**Y hasta aquí por hoy**_

_**los dejare en suspenso muajajajaja **_

_**¡Ahora a responder reviews!**_

_**killua minamoto: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, lo se, Leo se ve adorable así :3 y aunque se encuentren todavía le va a tocar sufrir un poquito al pobre Gracias por el review, es bueno saber que te gusto.**_

_**MariaWeasley: Yo también amo a Leo 3 #TeamLeo por siempre. Que bueno que te gustara, espero sigas leyendo **_

_**Querido y hermoso anónimo: sip, esa era mi intención, que pensaran que Calypso había muerto muajajaja soy malvada(?)**_

_**Espero mas de sus reviews y ojala les este gustando tanto como a mi al escribirla**_

_**Anfer fuera* **_


	4. Es ella

_**Hola, aquí estoy de vuelta trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo. Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic y los que lo han agregado a favoritos.**_

_**Freetofly and Caleo-shipper: Thanks for reading the story. I´m glad you liked it. There is the new chapter. **_

La joven se paralizó en su lugar a oír su nombre resonando con fuerza; sus amigas se volvieron de inmediato a mirar, peor por alguna extraña razón ella se había quedado mirando al frente, con el corazón martilleándole con fuerza en el pecho. Aquella voz, le había sonado tan familiar….

Leo se abofeteo mentalmente por ser tan impulsivo, medio centro comercial tenia la atención puesta en el por su estridente grito. Las jóvenes junto a Calypso lo observaban con estupefacción, como si intentaran decidir si era bueno o malo que conociera el nombre de su amiga. Sin embargo, la chica por la que había llamado, por la que ahora tenia todas las miradas sobre el, no se había volteado a mirarlo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

La gente empezó a perder interés en el, regresando a sus actividades, y poco a poco, la joven de cabellos dorados fue girándose hacia el, hasta que por fin sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Todas las dudas se disiparon de inmediato para Leo. Era Calypso y se encontraba viva.

Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro al instante, de esas sonrisas marca Leo Valdez que nadie mas podía imitar, sin embargo, esta se borro muy pronto, al darse cuenta del gesto tan extraño que reflejaba el semblante de la chica, ¿Qué es lo que estaba mal?

Calypso abrió grandemente los ojos, una expresión confusa se plasmo en su rostro; si bien la voz ya le había resultado familiar, al contemplarlo directamente un sentimiento demasiado intenso se desencadeno dentro de ella.

Lo conocía, había visto a este chico antes, pero ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué tenia tantas ganas de ponerse a llorar? ¿Por qué se sentía tan aliviada de verlo justo allí, con vida?

Leo comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pasos lentos pero seguros, sin dejar de mirarla directamente.

-Calypso…- Volvió a mencionar, ganándose un pequeño respingo por parte de la chica.

-Soy yo, Leo-

Leo… el nombre resonó en su mente con tal fuerza que sintió marearse; la opresión que venia sintiendo en el pecho se intensifico, varias imágenes comenzaron a cruzar su mente de manera fugaz; el mar, una playa, el joven moreno sonriéndole, un beso…

"El encontrara su camino hacia ti nuevamente, espéralo"

-Sunshine…- Murmuro esta vez Leo, en un intento desesperado de hacerla reaccionar. No entendía lo que ocurría y eso solo lo hacia sentirse mal.

-Sunshine- Repito ahora la joven, casi en un susurro, y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, aquejada por una repentina jaqueca. Leo quiso acercarse, pero dos de las chicas le bloquearon el paso, llevándose a Calypso lejos para el horror del semidiós; sin embargo, Katy, la compañera de habitación de Calypso, se acerco a Leo, el rostro lleno de confusión, pero a la vez con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Nunca la había visto así- Murmuro, dirigiéndose a un muy confuso Leo.

-¿No sabe quien soy?- Pregunto el moreno, con la angustia reflejada en la voz. La chica se aparto un mechón castaño del rostro y luego busco frenéticamente en sus bolsillos; saco un pedazo de papel y siguió mirando a su alrededor hasta volver a posar sus ojos en Leo.

-¿Tienes una pluma?- El joven tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero después asintió y pidió mentalmente una pluma a su cinturón mágico, la cual de inmediato apareció en uno de los bolsillos. Se la tendió a la chica, y esta rápidamente garabateo algo en el papel, entregándoselo en la mano junto con la pluma. Lo miro a los ojos y sonrió de lado.

-Tú debes ser lo que Calypso ha estado esperando- Y sin más se alejo, corriendo para darle alcance a sus amigas.

Leo se quedo pasmado unos segundos, pero después se fijo en lo escrito en el papel; con una letra un poco descuidada, había escrito en el una dirección…

Jason y Piper regresaron de su paseo, solo para encontrarse a un hiperactivo Leo, caminando de un lado a otro y mirando casi cada 5 segundos algo que llevaba en la mano derecha.

-Leo ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto una preocupada Piper; el chico asintió, sus manos retorciendo el papelito, doblándolo y desdoblándolo sin parar.

-Tengo que ir a otro lugar- Les dijo finalmente, alzando la vista y mirándolos de frente. Jason y Piper lo observaron desconcertados.

-Tenemos que regresar directamente al campamento Leo, es peligroso-

-No, no entienden, TENGO que hacer esto- Los miro con ojos suplicantes.

-No puedo dejarla ir otra vez…- Sus amigos no entendía a que se refería, pero, "Dejarla", a caso hablaba de…

-¿Calypso?- Se le escapo preguntar a Jason, por lo que Leo abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Escuchamos tu plática con Hefesto- Dijo por fin Piper, tratando de usar un tono calmado para evitar que Leo se enfadara con ellos.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti amigo, lo lamento, pero así nos enteramos de algunas cosas-

Leo sabia que debía estar enfadado, pero sus amigos lo habían hecho por su bien, él es el que había estado siendo un egoísta; además no tenia tiempo de enojarse, debía encontrar esa dirección, tenia que ver nuevamente a Calypso, saber que le había ocurrido. O tal vez su aparente calma se debía a que el hechizo vocal de Piper había funcionado adecuadamente.

-Ella esta viva y se donde encontrarla- Les tendió el papelito, y ambos observaron las palabras escritas, resaltando en el fondo blanco.

"_Academia y orfanato para señoritas:_

_Lady Armentrout"_

_**Espero sus hermosos reviews!**_

_**Anfer fuera***_


	5. ¿Quién eres?

_**Hello mis hermosos lectores. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por sus favoritos y a los que siguen la historia. **_

El edificio era bastante rustico, probablemente contaba ya con muchos años de existencia, podía notarse el tiempo transcurrido en sus paredes; sin embargo, se mostraba increíblemente solido. Emanaba un aire soberbio, casi elegante, y la placa dorada colocada junto a la puerta de roble, les indicaba que acababan de llegar al lugar correcto.

"_Academia y orfanato para señoritas:_

_Lady Armentrout"_

-Y bien ¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahora?- Pregunto Jason, observando el edificio desde la acera donde estaba parados.

Leo les dedico una sonrisa nerviosa, la verdad no tenia idea de cómo entrar, ¿seria tan fácil como tocar la puerta y preguntar por ella? Lo dudaba. Además, comenzaba a hacerse bastante tarde, en cosa de media hora oscurecería por completo.

-Podría distraer a la persona que nos habrá, o ya saben convencerlo de que nos deje entrar- Murmuro Piper, sin dejar de observar la antigua puerta de roble.

-Suena a una buena idea Pipes, pero…-

-Tendrías que ir embrujahablando a cada persona que se cruzara en nuestro camino-

Se quedaron callados de nueva cuenta, había sonado a una muy buena idea al principio, pero si lo analizaban bien, podía ser un fracaso rotundo cuando Piper llegara a su límite.

-¿Y si te llevo volando a una de las ventanas?- Sugirió Jason, analizando algunas de las ventanas mas altas.

-Podrías entrar por allí y nosotros te esperaríamos en la azotea del edificio contiguo- Señalo la casa de al lado, que era ligeramente mas baja que el orfanato.

-Si, claro. Me escabullo por la ventana de una academia para señoritas- Leo le dedico a Jason una mirada de "¿Estas jugando?"

-Que bueno que todas las chicas aman a Leo- Señalo, esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas, y moviendo su brazo como para mostrar sus músculos. Sus dos amigos rodaron los ojos.

De repente, una figura en una de las ventanas más altas llamo su atención; una joven se asomaba por ella y parecía estar haciéndoles señas directamente a ellos. Leo no la reconoció en un principio, pero al observarla mas detenidamente se dio cuenta de que era la chica que había estado acompañando a Calypso, la chica que le había dado el papelito con la dirección.

No hicieron falta más explicaciones para sus amigos, el tan solo ver la expresión de Leo basto para que ambos asintieran con comprensión.

-Te estaremos esperando en la azotea de al lado- Murmuro Jason, antes de tomarlo por la cintura y alzarlo en vuelo. Leo hizo una mueca de disgusto, se sentía como una Luisa Lane bastante patética.

Su amigo lo dejo en la cornisa, asegurándose de que no corría peligro de caer, y bajo en busca de Piper.

El moreno camino unos cuantos pasos (procurando no mirar hacia abajo y llenarse de vértigo) y encontró la ventana abierta desde donde aquella chica le sonreía con complicidad, tal vez algo shockeada.

-Tu amigo y tu si que escalan rápido- Murmuro bastante maravillada; Leo asintió, al tiempo que pasaba su cuerpo por la ventana y ponía sus pies de vuelta en suelo firme. Así que ella los había visto escalar en vez de volar.

¡Gracias a los dioses por la niebla! Hasta ese momento noto lo incomodo que habría sido explicarle a la joven que Jason era una especie de superman, pero rubio.

-Mi nombre es Katy, por cierto. Es bueno que hayas podido encontrar la dirección- Menciono extendiéndole una mano como saludo; el semidiós le correspondió, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Soy Leo-

El cuarto era bastante sencillo, dos camas, cada una en un extremo, un armario y un pequeño escritorio. Había también dos puertas al fondo; las cuales supuso serán la salida y el baño. Sin embargo, no había señales de Calypso.

-¿Dónde esta…?-

-Abajo, ayudando en la cocina. Ya no debe tardar-

Después de eso, se sumieron en un incomodo silencio, solo interrumpido por el constante _"Tap, tap, tap"_ de los dedos de Leo en la superficie del escritorio. Si, estaba nervioso y sin quererlo había comenzado a usar el código Morse.

En ese instante, la puerta de la izquierda se abrió de par en par, y la silueta de Calypso apareció por el umbral, murmurando algunas cosas para si misma, sin prestar atención al frente.

Leo volvió a retener al aliento, verla allí, de nuevo, lo hacia saber que no se había imaginado nada de lo ocurrido. Calypso por fin alzo la mirada y se paralizo en su lugar con los ojos puestos en Leo, y con todas las palabras atoradas en su garganta.

Katy sonrió y se escabullo por donde había entrado la chica de cabello dorado, no sin antes dedicarle una ultima mirada de animo a Leo y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

El semidiós le sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber ahora como romper el hielo.

-¿Cómo… como me encontraste de nuevo?- Pregunto Calypso, encontrando su voz por fin. El pudo notar como temblaba ligeramente.

-Bueno, es una larga historia… Además, esta no es la primera vez que te encuentro "nuevamente"- Menciono riéndose un poco, pero era obvio por la expresión de la chica que no entendía la referencia.

-Entonces, es verdad. Nos conocemos de antes- Dijo ella, recordando aquellas imágenes que vinieron a su mente cuando lo vio en el centro comercial.

Leo asintió entusiasmado, sintiéndose mas seguro y caminando unos pasos para acercarse a ella.

-Calypso- Dijo en un murmuro, sin dejar de avanzar.

-Pensé que te había perdido, pero gracias a los dioses no fue así- El corazón de la chica comenzó a acelerarse; el tono en el que el joven decía esas palabras, todo en el le provocaba un sinfín de emociones. ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto con angustia en su voz, sintiéndose tan lejos y a la vez tan cerca de aquella respuesta.

A Leo aquella pregunta le afecto bastante. "¿Quién eres?" Calypso en verdad no lo recordaba, después de todo lo que habían pasado no podía recordarlo.

El moreno se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella, mirándola a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese mar color avellana lleno de distintas emociones.

-Soy Leo, Leo Valdez-

-Leo…- Repitió la joven, en un susurro, sintiendo como si hubiera recuperado una de las piezas perdidas del rompecabezas.

El joven semidiós ya no podía soportarlo; tenerla tan cerca, sentir su olor a canela nublándole los demás sentidos…

Se dejo llevar por el impulso, y la atrajo hacia el, envolviéndola con sus brazos y llenándose con su esencia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejo de sentirse vació…

_**Espero sus reviews**_

_**Anfer fuera***_


End file.
